A State of Comatose
by Mystery-fanatic9870
Summary: Taking place one whole year after A study in pink, this modern day take on Sherlock Holmes has captivated me, causing this story to be born. Please don't tell me it stinks, I already know the facts. I took absolutely no time on this. so ha.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

"Well Holmes it looks as if your in a similar predicament as 'a study in pink'" A deep voice sneered. "It also appears Johns blog is read more widely than originally thought." Sherlock leaned back in a wicker chair. "I'm assuming one of these pills is going to kill me?" The deep voice laughed "We'll see." The pills were set on the glass table, one blue and one pink. Sherlock picked up the blue pill turning it over in his hand, holding it up to the light, and examining it in every which it down he picked up the pink pill and began repeating the process. with a smug look on his face Sherlock tossed the pink "medicine" to the stranger then picked up the blue pill and tossed it in the air. He swallowed the pill, a wave of drowsiness passing over him. He began to lean forward, battling against the wistful lull of sleep. "Nighty-Night Mr. 'Consulting detective" The voice said as Sherlock faded into what the hospital would clam to be a state of "comatose"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Watson

Sherlock woke sky was a grey and drearily drizzling. Sherlock stared into the sky, "Whats this? it's raining and I'm not getting wet?" He began to get up, but winced in pain and laid back down. "Whats going on," he grumbled, "where am I?" The consulting detective hadn't realized he was talking out loud. "Someones up!" A cheery voice called from his left; distant and echo-y but close and sharp all at the same time. Sherlock's head hurt to bad to try and identify the voice. A fuzzy hand came into the discombobulated detectives line of sight holding a blue blob. "Take this! it'll help you feel better." Sherlock gave a failed attempt to scramble backwards, "There is no way I am taking that pill!" The cheery voice sighed then roughly pinched Sherlocks nose, shoved the pill in his mouth, then covered it. "See? Better!" Sherlock snapped up, finally realizing who the voice belonged to. "John!" Holmes looked over to Watson, only to find a blurred and dampened version of him smiling back, "Oh, I should probably explain. Ya see right now, I'm sleeping, dreaming like a baby. Your stuck in a Uh..." Watson had to think for a few moments. "a state of Comatose! so your stuck here until you come to. I'm only dreaming so I won't be here forever We got-" Johns voice became softer and softer, his image fading into nothing. "Since when was Watson so smart?" Holmes got up and began to walk in no direction in particular.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 BLOODY DREAMS

There weren't any buildings or anything, only the massive never-ending sidewalk and the grey, now pouring, sky. Sherlock talked as he walked and finally came to a realization, "If I'm in a dream, Can't I control it?" He then sat down on the ground and let his imagination roam. All around him a room began to form. A marble floor shined and reflected everything. The golden chandler, the tree with presents, Sherlock too. He opened his eyes and smiled. He remembered this. The room was from a t.v. special. But it was funny, if felt as if he was in a T.v somehow. He dashed over to the tree, nostalgia passing over in waves. When he knelled down by the tree terror overtook him. The "Presents" were the dead and bloody bodies that Sherlock had seen over the years, every murder, every suicide. Blood began to trickle down the walls, then suddenly Sherlock was engulfed in a sea of hot and moist blood. Every attempted intake of breath only resulted in a mouthful of the Metallic-y, goopy, red, and warm blood. Sherlock couldn't get a hold of himself, couldn't think that it was just a dream. but that's all it was right? just a dream? suddenly Sherlock was falling, falling through the air 10, 20, 30 meters. Sherlock slammed against the ground. It didn't hurt. So he stood back up and began to walk again, the dull grey sky now just slightly sprinkling.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Meanwhile...

"Sherlock!" John ran through the forest franticly searching for his friend, sences on the alert. "Nighty-Night Mr. consulting detective" A deep voice resounded through the forest. "I'VE FOUND HIM!" Watson stepped into the small clearing. Sherlock was passed out on a small glass table with two wicker chairs on either side, the consulting detective sitting in one. John stood in shock at the sight. DI Lestrade stepped into the clearing next to the shocked doctor calling back into the forest, "Bring a stretcher!" They all rushed back to the road , john jumping into the ambulance. Inside the ambulance was warm. Watson couldn't resist the dreariness, finally falling asleep.

/

"Whats going on? where am I?" Sherlock Holmes sounded panicked "Someones Awake!" John stuck out his hand, the blue pill resting on his palm" take this. it will help you feel better." Sherlock attempted to scramble backwards, "There is no way I'm taking that pill!" Sherlock sounded distant but sharp, as if he was speaking through a bullhorn. Watson sighed and pinched Sherlocks nose, forcing him to swallow the pill. "See? Better!" Watson exclaimed. "John!" Sherlock looked over to the doctor. Holmes image was sharp and clear, as if he was going to be here for a while . "Oh, I should probably explain," Watson launched into his explanation, finally waking up.

/

John was sitting in the chair across from Sherlocks hospital bed, fading in and out of consciousness, unable to sleep from stress , unable to stay awake from lack of sleep. At one point in the night Sherlock began to yell, then taking breaths resembling that of a overboard cruse ship passenger on a stormy night. Watson finally drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- back

Sherlock continued walking, his fists clenched at his sides and his head down. Holmes' breathing was ragged. "I'm probably going to end up in an insane asylum if this keeps up." Sherlock looked up. A few feet in front of him, John materialized, a sleeping mass. "Watson!" Sherlock knelt down and began to shake his friends shoulder, unwilling tears falling down his face. "Wake up John. Please wake up" John blinked awake, a warm salty drop falling on his forehead. "Sherlock are you," John paused for a moment, the confusion of the situation making him dizzy. "Crying?" Sherlock smiled, tears still streaming off his face. "Yes, I am John." Sherlock began to explain his nightmares, shuddering every now and then. "That sounds horrible." Sherlock nodded "By the way, what were you saying before you woke up?" Johns face lit up. "Oh yea! We gott-" John faded away into the mist again. Cursing under his breath, Sherlock got up and began to walk again, Scared of what He'd see next.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-BOOM

Sherlock tried his best not to imagine, his best to not dream, his best to stay in the grey . He blinked, 1 second longer then useual, and suddenly there was a gun in his hand. A dull and nulifyed John was pressed up agest a wall, red dots decorating his chest. Moriarty smirked at him, standing on the other side of a bomb. They were at THE swimming pool complex. As the bomb ticked down, and the snipers were poised to fire, he glanced over to John. "I'm so sorry" He shook his head. He hadn't realized the snipers were fake. He shot the bomb. The building went up in flames. Sherlock paniced, the flames were in a circle arround him. He searched for His Watson, realizeing John was no no more then a pile of ashes. He saw a dark figure laugh, and then dissapeared. John was dead, Gone, Desciesed, and it was his fault. The flames died down and he sat in the piles of ashes. Lestrade walked up, startling Sherlock. "I'm so sorry." A large gust of wind blew by, and everything blew away. Sherlock got bits of Lestrade in his eyes. Lestrade was very dusty.


End file.
